El deber de una princesa
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Como princesa tengo deberes, que van más allá de lo que deseo, por lo que aunque no quiera, no puedo amarte Samy. SamusxZelda, yuri.


Hola, mundo Smashero(?) aquí yo con un pequeño one-shot de mi pareja yuri favorita del Smash dasadasdsa, en fin, espero les guste, porque me desvele toda la noche para que pareciera hecho por alguien que si sabe lo que hace(?)

**Disclaimer: **Nada excepto la historia me pertenece, Smash y sus personajes son de sus respectivos sueños.

**Pareja:** SamusxZelda

**Advertencias: **Yuri, posiblemente demasiado OOC, drama everywhere, mucho drama y sufrimiento, y algo de azúcar.

* * *

Sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse al escuchar esas palabras salir de esa boca, un sabor amargo se posiciono en mi boca, incluso creo que temblé ligeramente, sin poder quitar mis ojos de ti.

-¿Qué...?-Murmuré quedamente, no porque no halla escuchado, sino porque esperaba que no hayas dicho eso, que solo haya escuchado mal, influenciada por mi mente.

-Lo que escuchaste Zelda... te amo-Dijiste con esa firmeza que te caracteriza, Samus.

-L-lo lamento-Baje mi cabeza, no queriendo enfrentarte, tal vez queriendo creer que solo era un sueño mio, uno que espere y temí por mucho-, yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, lo lamento mucho Samy.

Intento sonar amable, sonar como la Zelda llena de temple, confianza y calma en si misma que intento ser, aunque ahora siento que todo en mi interior es una catástrofe.

-...

Al no oír respuesta tuya, levante mi mirada, solo para encontrar en tus hermosos ojos azules una mirada destrozada y carente de esa firmeza que los caracteriza, solo encontré unos ojos débiles y tristes. Sentí mi corazón apretarse dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho, en el que puse mi mano, intentando contener el impulso de rodearte con mis brazos, solo haría el rechazo más largo y doloroso, solo te dañaría más.

-Esta b-bien, no pasa nada- Tu voz tembló, me halle frente a una chica débil, que lucia asustada, muy diferente a la Samus valiente que yo conozco-, por lo menos, seguimos siendo amigas ¿no?

Sonreí amargamente ante sus palabras, ¿seguir siendo amigas? ¿aunque rompí tu corazón? Si, es lo que debemos hacer.

-Por supuesto Samy-Me forcé a llamarla por su apodo, un apodo de dos amigas, para que este bache se atraviese rápido y sin líos más que este.

Luego de un largo e incomodo silencio, decidí retirarme, necesitaba meditar en la soledad de mi cuarto, ahora no puedo mostrarme ante nadie. Como agradecí que Samus fuese a hacer otras cosas, aunque se que solo se esconderá para que nadie la vea sufrir mi rechazo a su amor, que seguro es fiel y hermoso.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto, intentando no hacer ruido, me encontré a solas con el silencio de la habitación, y antes de siquiera dar un paso hacia mi cama, para sentarme en ella, mis piernas cedieron al peso de mis sentimientos, dejando caer lo que me guarde en ese momento. Y sin quererlo, unas saladas lágrimas empaparon mis mejillas, y seguro que mi corazón también estaba húmedo.

-Ugh, huf...

Mordí mi labio, intentando dejar de llorar, dolía demasiado, sentía que destrozaba todo, pero aun así no quería parar de llorar. Ahora que estoy sola puedo sacar lo que me atormenta, una princesa como yo, no puede ser impulsiva ni exponer su debilidad al resto, yo no puedo ser así, apreté con fuerza mi vestido, en el que se notaban las lágrimas caídas.

Me abrace a mi misma, temblando como un niño asustado, hace tanto que no me sentía tan destrozada y deprimida... ¡oh, debo lucir tan miserable! Intento secar las lágrimas interminables con el dorso de mi mano, pero es imposible, no puedo. Siento vergüenza de mi infantil comportamiento.

-N-no debo l-llorar... hugh, una p-princesa no... agh, Samy...-Murmuro cubriendo mi cara, sintiendo el arrepentimiento esparcirse por mi débil ser.

Repito en voz baja una y otra vez disculpas inútiles hacia Samus, creyendo que me escuchara, vendrá y me abrazara con fuerza, pero aun así, se que ese infantil deseo no ocurrirá, eso seria algo de un cuento de hadas, y los cuentos con sus finales felices no existen.

Intento reprimir este dolor abrasador, pero no puedo, mi corazón se rompió junto al de Samus, si, aparte de una princesa, soy una gran mentirosa, pero en casos así debo mentir... mentir a mi corazón, como si solo creyendo este dolor se ira de aquí, pero no se va, ¡NO LO HACE! Sigue aquí, en mi pecho, junto a este sentimiento prohibido para alguien como yo.

Deje caer mi cuerpo contra la puerta, mi cabeza cayo a un lado, ya no quedaban lágrimas para caer, solo mis ojos enrojecidos y un rastro salado en mis mejillas, apreté con fuerza mis manos. Tranquilice lo más que pude mi respiración, aun acelerada por todo ese llanto desenfrenado.

En mi mente se repetían agónicamente las palabras que dijo Samus, palabras que sentí remover dulcemente mi corazón, pero al mismo tiempo mortificar mi mente, junto a mi rechazo, ¡malditas palabras que debía de decir! Otra vez, no era la primera vez en mi vida, maldije mi destino y mis deberes, deberes de una princesa. Solo apreté mis puños, mi cuerpo estaba muy débil para responder.

"No puedo ocultarlo más, Zelda, estoy enamorada de ti"

Agridulce la voz de mi persona amada floto a mi, y junto a ella mis palabras, que por más que no quisiese debía de decir, desde que este sentimiento empezó a crecer en mi corazón supe que debería, tarde o temprano, afrontarlos como se me enseño, ocultarlos y borrarlos, ¿por qué no? Llorarlos también, mientras nadie se entere, esta bien.

Desde mi posición vislumbre la cama de Samus, pulcramente hecha, solo pensar en ella, es sentir una daga atravesando dolorosamente mi pecho, porque pienso que jamas podre amarla libremente, no se me permite.

"-Como princesa, debe de adoptar ciertas normas, tanto a nivel de comportamiento como sentimentales.

Mire confundida a la mujer frente a mi, ¿qué quiere decir? No entiendo, soy una princesa, lo se, pero no logro entender lo que me quiere decir, ¿más reglas? ¡Ya estoy harta de ellas! No es justo, hago un puchero, sin comprender realmente no puedo comprenderlo, es muy complicado para mi.

-Su pueblo es su mayor prioridad, su deber es velar por él, incluso ante sus propios deseos, hay cosas que se debe guardar para usted.

Sus palabras son frías, igual que esas feas reglas."

Recuerdo ese momento, me ah perseguido toda mi vida, y lo hará siempre, puede que en ese entonces no lo entendiera, pero ahora, ahora más que nunca entiendo el significado de ellas.

Aun quiero seguir encogida en mi misma, intentar curar mi débil corazón, pero no seria correcto, ahora debería de lavar mi rostro, poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, y aparentar que no sufrí por amor, ni que hice sufrir a quien más quiero. Y así, hice lo que debía, no lo que quería, como debe de ser, sin importar lo mucho que deseara estar a su lado.

De ese modo pasaron las semanas, nadie noto lo que me atormentaba, nadie escucho caer los trozos de mi corazón, lo oculte del modo más creíble, ni siquiera Samus lo noto, y hablando de ella...

Su sonrisa amigable y firme aun se dibujaba en sus labios para mi, aun sus ojos se posan sobre mi, y seguía hablando me como una amiga más, como si nunca hubiese abierto su corazón hacia mi, ni mucho menos como si se lo hubiese regresado roto, una sensación amarga y dolorosa se posicionaba en mi cuerpo sin querer salir de él, ¡hay Samy! Como quisiera borrar esa sensación de mi interior.

Pero, siempre existe un pero, aun así, aunque finjas fortaleza, puedo notar tu mirada lóbrega posarse sobre mi, incluso siento que te romperás si solo te llego a mirar, a veces veo que fuerzas tus labios para entregarme una sonrisa, hasta creo poder escuchar tus amargos suspiros, si tan solo supieras lo mucho que me lastima tu dolor, solo verte triste, hace que mis barreras se caigan lentamente a pedazos, mi voluntad flaquee, pero la fortalezco al decirme a mi misma que debo cumplir mi deber como princesa.

Ahora, nos hallamos mirando el cielo, sentadas una junto a la otra, solo como amigas, nada más que eso, si incluso nuestra amistad es algo incorrecto, una caza recompensas como ella no debe de ser amiga de un miembro de la realeza como yo.

Escucho como habla, sera descortés, pero ni siquiera escucho lo que dice, solo me fijo en el sonido de su voz, queriendo guardarlo en mi corazón para... para el día en el que ya no la pueda ver más.

Sentí agolparse en mi mente varios momentos que compartí a su lado, incluido el sonido resonante de su voz y risa, junto a la sensaciones que produce en mi corazón. Siento que pronto estallara en mi interior el dolor que he intentado reprimir.

Me pongo rápidamente de pie, sorprendiendo a Samus.

-Con permiso, tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpas-Balbuceo torpemente, apresurando mis piernas, para poder irme a esconder junto a mi corazón.

Pero una mano se extendió hacia mi, agarrando mi muñeca, impidiendo irme.

-¿Qu-

-¡Espera!

Levanto un poco mi rostro para ver a Samus, que no despega su mirada de mis ojos, haciéndome evitar verla.

-¿Necesitas algo?-Evito sonar agitada, intento esconder los agitados latidos de mi corazón.

-Si, necesito hablar contigo, aquí y ahora.

Me giro para quedar frente a frente, mirándola, reprimiendo cualquier atisbo de sentimiento alguno, la cabeza fría ante todo, así podre seguir cumpliendo con mi labor de princesa.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti.

Sentí sus palabras como una sentencia, debo de evitar que sus palabras toquen mi corazón.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi?-Siento sus palabras como un balde de agua fría.

-Yo no he huido de ti Samy-Fuerzo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Si lo has hecho, incluso actúas distante, hasta pareces asustada-Sentí sus manos posarse en mis mejillas, que se calentaron y tiñeron de rojo ante ello-, por favor, Zelda, ¿dime qué te ocurre? Haré lo que sea para hacerte sentir bien... lo que sea.

No, no y ¡no! Temblando, aparto las cálidas manos de Samus de mi rostro, junto a mi mirada, temiendo que me descubra con solo mirarme.

-No ocurre nada, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-Retrocedo lentamente.

-Actúas extraña, incluso te noto triste desde hace algunas semanas, Zel-

-¡BASTA!

Siento como un peso cae de mis hombros, algo que se destroza lentamente, mis lágrimas empapan mi rostro, me estremezco aunque no quiera, es como si, por fin, todo haya decidido explotar en mi.

-Basta por favor Samy, solo haces todo más difícil... no seas amorosa y amable conmigo, jamas podremos estar juntas y...

-¿De qué hablas Zelda?-Suena sorprendida, como si no esperara esto.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes Samy? Yo soy una princesa, amar a alguien, amarte a ti, esta mal, yo solo debo ser la representante de mi pueblo, solo ver por él, y ocultar lo que siento, quererte... ¡Quererte esta mal! No importa cuanto desee amarte, abrazarte, besarte, sentirte... jamas prode, jamas podremos-Oculto mis ojos de ella, sintiendo mi corazón romper mi pecho y mis mejillas arder en rojo, empapada por mis propias y amargas lágrimas.

-Z-Zelda tu... ¿Tu me quieres?-Cuestionas incrédula, emocionada, tu voz suena gloriosa así.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? No debemos estar juntas, esta mal, prohibido, tantos motivos para est-

-Zelda-Dices firme, tomando mi brazo y con tu mano libre acariciando mi rostro-, ¿quién eres realmente?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-Cuestiono extrañada-, por supuesto que la futura soberana de Hyu-

-¡Te equivocas! Eres Zelda, mi mejor amiga y la mujer de la que me enamore, inteligente, hermosa, pero que siempre guarda sus sentimientos para si misma, que sonríe sin importar lo que pase, que le gusta el té con pastel de fresa, y que además... lo más importante es que me quiere.

Sentí mis barreras caer a mi alrededor, dejándome indefensa, tiemblo y lloro como una niña asustada, temerosa al saberme descubierta, de haber perdido mi defensa a mis desbocados sentimientos. Los brazos de Samus me protegen entre ellos, brindando una calidez que a jamás sentí, fuerte pero delicada. Respondí el abrazo con fuerza, mandando al diablo mis deberes como princesa, las reglas, lo que esta correcto, a la princesa Zelda a un lado, los roles a un lado, por una vez quiero ser yo, quiero ser sólo una chica enamorada que quiere ser feliz.

-Te amo Samy, te amo mucho, sin importar nada más-Digo inconsciente de mis palabras, pero feliz como nunca antes.

-Yo también, yo también te amo más que a nada Zelda.

Nos separamos, y puedo ver ese hermoso azul que pinta esos amorosos ojos que me aman, y que yo amo. Y pude probar la dulzura prohibida de esos labios sonrosados.

Tal vez sea difícil, este mal y hasta llegue a lamentarlo, pero, pero en este momento, soy feliz, mis deberes como princesa dan igual en este momento, quizás nos lastimemos, pero ahora soy feliz, porque por primera vez en mi vida, hice algo que es bueno para "mi". Porque puedo ser feliz junto a la mujer que amo.

* * *

La verdad hice este fic pensando en que Zelda como princesa tiene muchas responsabilidades y deberes con su pueblo, y que debe ser fuerte por lo mismo, incluso que no puede tomar decisiones por si misma, en fin. Aunque en un principio quería dejarlo en que no se quedaban juntas, pero cambie de opinión, merecen un happy end!

Dejen reviews, no les cuesta nada!


End file.
